Recently, electronic devices such as smartphones that perform various functions have been developed, and electronic devices having a speech recognition function mounted therein to improve usability have been released. The speech recognition function is advantageous in that speech of a user is recognized without separate button control or having to contact a touch module so that the user can easily control a device.
According to the speech recognition function, for example, in a portable terminal such as a smartphone, a call function can be performed or a text message can be written without pressing a separate button, and various functions such as navigation, internet searching, alarm setting, etc. may be easily set.
For example, a speech recognition apparatus may include an embedded speech recognition apparatus that performs speech recognition by using a speech recognition model stored in a memory embedded in the speech recognition apparatus. Because the embedded speech recognition apparatus uses the speech recognition model stored in the memory in the embedded speech recognition apparatus, even if the speech recognition apparatus is not connected to a network, the speech recognition apparatus can perform speech recognition and has a fast response speed. However, the embedded speech recognition apparatus may recognize a limited range of speech recognition commands corresponding to the speech recognition model stored in the memory embedded in the speech recognition apparatus, and has a low recognition rate compared to a server-connected speech recognition apparatus.
As another example, the speech recognition apparatus may include a server-connected speech recognition apparatus that performs speech recognition by using a speech recognition model stored in a server connected to the speech recognition apparatus. Because the server-connected speech recognition apparatus uses a memory having a large storage capacity in the server, the server-connected speech recognition apparatus may recognize a large range of speech recognition commands and has a high recognition rate compared to the embedded speech recognition apparatus. However, the server-connected speech recognition apparatus can perform a speech recognition function only when the speech recognition apparatus is connected to a network.
As another example, in order to compensate for demerits of the embedded speech recognition apparatus and the server-connected speech recognition apparatus, a hybrid-type speech recognition apparatus may be used. When the hybrid-type speech recognition apparatus is connected to a network, the hybrid-type speech recognition apparatus may operate as the server-connected speech recognition apparatus, and when the hybrid-type speech recognition apparatus is not connected to the network, the hybrid-type speech recognition apparatus may operate as the embedded speech recognition apparatus.
When the hybrid-type speech recognition apparatus is connected to the network, the hybrid-type speech recognition apparatus performs speech recognition by using a speech recognition model downloaded from a server so that the hybrid-type speech recognition apparatus may recognize a large range of speech recognition commands or may have a high recognition rate compared to the embedded speech recognition apparatus. In addition, when the hybrid-type speech recognition apparatus is connected to the network, the hybrid-type speech recognition apparatus periodically updates a speech recognition model stored in a memory embedded in the speech recognition apparatus, thus, even if the hybrid-type speech recognition apparatus is not connected to the network, the hybrid-type speech recognition apparatus may recognize a large range of speech recognition commands or may have a high recognition rate compared to the embedded speech recognition apparatus. In addition, because the hybrid-type speech recognition apparatus changes its operation scheme according to network connection, even if the hybrid-type speech recognition apparatus is not connected to the network, the hybrid-type speech recognition apparatus can perform a speech recognition function, thereby overcoming the demerits of the server-connected speech recognition apparatus.
Other aspects, advantages, and salient features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses various embodiments of the present disclosure.